


I Started The Rebellion

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Gem War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: In reality, it wasn't Rose Quartz who started the Rebellion. It was really just a Pearl, of course, Homeworld would never want you to know that.





	I Started The Rebellion

Although most roles were assigned to them at creation, anyone can hypothetically become a philosopher and get promoted to the elite this way, your ideas just had to be overheard by the right person at the right time, in the right place.   
There were no pearl philosophers, but there were at least two rubies and a jasper, fighting gems turned aristocrats. But the one that Pearl found the most interesting was Rose Quartz. There was only one Rose Quartz philosopher, and she was the only one with that ideology that defined her.  
Zircon thought that Rose Quartz was a raving lunatic, and forbid Pearl from going to any of her lectures. But Pearl still snuck in when she was sent off on an errand when Zircon was in court.  
The first time Pearl went to one of these was simply out of curiosity. Zircon, a lawyer would go to this kind of thing all the time, and Pearl wanted to know what all the fuss was about. Which meant it had to be Rose Quartz's lectures, as she was the only one who let unattended Pearls enter and listen.

After they had discovered Earth, with its abundant natural resources, it was decided it was to be colonised. Zircon went, as someone had to know the law on the lawless planet, so Pearl went too.  
She missed Rose Quartz, but then Zircon had business at the Sea Spire, and Pearl went too. Standing outside the door, Rose Quartz passed, talking with a Sapphire and an Aquamarine. So Pearl left her post, and snuck after them, waiting until they reached a room where the philosophers were talking among themselves.  
Rose Quartz, her Rose Quartz suggested that the humans on this planet, although primitive should be allowed to live and serve the diamond authority. There was outrage and discussion, until a voice suggested that maybe the humans could take on the roles of a cheaper pearl, and the room voted, and all but one vote was for the humans being integrated into Gem Society, as pearls for the lower classes, so that everybody would have a servant or two of their own if they deserved it. The motion was sent to Blue Diamond, who was assisting Pink Diamond in the set-up of her first colony, and approved.

The next day the first humans were brought in. Zircon had not left the Sea Spire at the expected time because of this development, having to fill out the paperwork, and had sent Pearl away again, to stop the distraction.  
Sometimes Pearl wondered why Zircon had her when she was needed so little.  
Status, probably.  
The humans were led in, and pearl looked away, and realised her hands were shaking. She thought very little of these humans, these simple organic lifeforms- but the thought of them having her life, having a pearl's life- when they weren't made for it, angered her in a way she had never expected.  
She may not care for the humans, but she wouldn't let this happen.   
She couldn't.  
Pearl walked over to a statue in the middle of the hall, and quick as she could, snapped it's arm off. The edges were sharp and just what she needed. The gems that had gathered to see the first of the humans gasped in shock and she could see hope enter the eyes of one of the humans.  
A ruby squadron, supposed to be dealing with the humans, fused to deal with her. With a clumsy stabbing motion, she half fell, but somehow broke them up, and poofed one of them.  
The remainder backed away. After all, this Pearl had obviously gone crazy- defacing a statue of Pink Diamond, attacking guards there for all of their safeties- there was danger here, and no one wanted to take it on.

She pointed the arm, her makeshift weapon at them, and ordered the humans to follow her. The craft they had been taken in was nearby.   
Pearl was sure she could pilot it, and release these beings. She'd seen it done enough times, and there was really nothing else for her to do on long flights than watch and memorise the controls, not that she was supposed to.  
She was doing a lot of things she wasn't supposed to.

Later that day, back at the Sea Spire, Rose Quartz was arrested. After all, she was the one who suggested bringing the humans in, even if she was in the end the only vote against, and she was the one who let Pearl's attend her lectures.  
In history, it was said to be Rose Quartz who ordered Pearl to release the humans and later break her out of her cell, but Pearl would always sneer at those that said this.  
She chose her path herself.


End file.
